L'apprentissage du bonheur Chapitre 2
by Mimosa31
Summary: FIC EN COLLABORATION AVEC Mzak. Renji et Byakuya sont enfin ensemble mais la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Seconde partie première partie publié par Mzak! Mpreg tout mignon


**Notes de Mzak : **_Et ce chapitre 2 arrive, clôturant ainsi cette OS en deux chapitre en étroite collaboration avec Mimosa13. Pffiou... un travail de longue haleine, sur la distance (plusieurs milliers de kilomètres et un océan au milieu) qui ne nous a pas empêché d'écrire ensemble cette suite pour votre plaisir j'en suis certaine. Une suite comme vous ne l'attendez pas... Bonne lecture..._

**Note Mimosa**_: Le chapitre 1 de la fic est publié par Mzak... D'ailleurs je conseille a tout le monde d'aller jeter un oeil sur ses histoires qui sont de vraies merveilles. Moi j'adore je suis complètement fan._

_Sinon J'ai vraiment adoré colaboré avec elle pour écrire ce Oneshot qui est en réalité un twoshot ( ça se dit ça?)._

_Sur ce bonne lecture._

**L'apprentissage du bonheur**

**Chapitre**** 2**

Sur le terrain d'entrainement, les soldats de la 6ème division regardaient avec enthousiasme leur lieutenant faire une démonstration de la libération de son zanpakûto. Rien à dire, Abarai fukutaicho avait vraiment l'étoffe d'un capitaine. Comme eux, il suscitait crainte et admiration.

Renji rengaina son katana, d'un signe de main mit fin à la séance d'entrainement du soir. Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et fit face au lieutenant de la 3ème division.

« Kira ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Je suis venu te chercher. La 10ème division organise une petite fête tout à l'heure. Et Hisagi et moi avons bien l'intention de battre pour une fois Rangiku au majong.

_ Je vois, l'espoir fait vivre mon cher Kira.

_ Nous avons un plan… et le plan c'est que tu sois des nôtres. Comme le dit le dicton l'union fait la force.

_ L'union fait la force ? Même quand je suis là vous perdez quand même.

_ Tss tss pas d'excuse Renji, tu viens avec moi un point c'est tout. »

Puis Kira se rapprocha de Renji et susurra à son oreille avec un air pervers sur le visage.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas toi aussi voir Matsumoto en sous-vêtements ? Hein ? »

L'allusion fit monter le rouge aux joues de Renji. Kira était vraiment sans espoir. Puis même avec son kimono l'on devinait facilement la taille de la poitrine du vice capitaine de la 10ème. . Kira prit son ami par le cou et commença à lui sortir des débilités perverses pour essayer de le convaincre de l'accompagner. Renji riait aux éclats, pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter et puis cela pourrait être drôle de voir son ami embarrassé en se retrouvant nu et saoule. Rien de prévu en particulier aussi dans son agenda ce soir.

« En plus ça fait super longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu faire la fête avec nous Renji.

_ C'est que j'ai beaucoup de travail...

_ Non non non pas ce soir. Ce soir c'est mission ''Rangiku en soutif'' et… »

La phrase de Kira resta en suspend lorsqu'il remarqua que le taicho de la 6ème division.

Byakuya kuchiki s'avançait vers eux. Les deux lieutenants inclinèrent la tête en signe de respect. Byakuya les dépassa sans un mot, seul son regard croisa brièvement celui de Renji. Les yeux du Kuchiki étaient glacials, ceux de l'Abarai gênés.

Renji pesta intérieurement sur lui-même. Surement que son amant fut témoin de l'échange entre lui et Kira, sans doute qu'il s'est fait de fausses idées. Son ami qui remarqua le changement sur le visage de Renji, le détailla du regard.

« Pas commode ton taicho Renji hein ? »

Pas commode ? Non c'était tout le contraire. Lire en Byakuya était si simple, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il désirait de lui, même avant qu'il en devienne l'amant. Mais tout cela, était son domaine privé, Byakuya était sa propriété. Alors Renji répondit ce que Kira devait entendre.

« Ouais Kuchiki taicho n'est pas très commode. Mais c'est un homme avec beaucoup de principes et d'une droiture remarquable, je le respecte plus que tout.

_ Hm je te comprends... tu penses qu'il nous a entendu ?

_ Hm je crois…je suis désolé mais ça ne sera pas possible de ve…

_ Non non pas d'excuse, Ikaku, Hisagi m'ont dit de venir te chercher alors je vais te ramener avec moi. Et puis c'est quoi le problème même si Kuchiki taicho nous a entendu, tu as bien le droit d'avoir un peu de bon temps non ? »

C'est comme cela que Renji se retrouva malgré lui à la petite sauterie de la 10ème division. Il s'éclipsa discrètement au bout d'un moment, de toute manière ses amis étaient trop saouls pour le remarquer.

Il aurait pu faire le chemin les yeux fermés. En six mois Abarai apprit à se retrouver dans le labyrinthe qu'était la demeure des Kuchiki. Malgré le peu d'éclairage, il trouva sans problème le chemin jusqu'aux appartements de son amant. Sans bruit il s'introduisit dans le petit salon encore éclairé. Byakuya ne dormait pas encore.

Il ôta ses sandales et vint s'assoir derrière son compagnon et enlaça sa taille. L'ainé ne bougea pas d'un iota reposant juste sur la petite table basse la tasse de thé qu'il buvait. Tout en embrassa la nuque de son amant Renji sourit.

Byakuya boudait, il le savait. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, le cadet put découvrir des facettes insoupçonnées de Byakuya loin de l'image qu'il abordait en publique. L'héritier était boudeur, capricieux, râleur aussi mais en même temps jaloux et possessif. Renji glissa sa main sous le yukata de son amant et caressa les petits bouts de chairs pointus sur son torse.

« Tu boudes chaton ? Tu sais que j'adore quand tu fais cette moue mignonne, ça m'excite. »

Tout en parlant Renji fit glisser lentement le vêtement des épaules de son homme, découvrant un peu plus de peau. Il parcourait de la langue les épaules et le cou, léchant et embrassant la peau blanche de Byakuya. Le capitaine se mit à gémir, résister à son jeune amant était inutile même si là tout de suite il aurait voulu lui faire une scène. Faible était la chair ! Alors il se laissa transporter par le désir de son compagnon, s'abandonnant à la luxure. La scène serait pour plus tard.

Le taicho se tourna sur le futon, cherchant machinalement la chaleur du corps de son amant. Sans ouvrir les yeux sa main tâtonna sur le matelas mais ne trouva pas Renji. Dans un petit bâillement il s'étira et ouvrit difficilement un œil. Renji, le torse humide, les cheveux mouillés, une serviette sur les hanches, s'apprêtait à revêtir son kimono.

« Tu pars déjà Renji ? Il n'est pourtant pas si tard. »

Le lieutenant s'avança vers son amant et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Rukia rentre de mission aujourd'hui et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me surprenne sortant de ta chambre.

_ Cela te gêne-t-il que Rukia nous voit ainsi ? Les sentiments de Rukia comptent-ils plus que les miens à tes yeux ?

_ Hein ?

_ As-tu honte de moi Renji ? Est-ce pour cela que dès que tu es avec tes amis quand tu me vois tu détournes le regard lorsque tu me vois ?

_ Non ! Byakuya c'est pas ça.

_ Alors pourquoi partir comme un voleur parce que Rukia va rentrer, alors que toutes les personnes à mon service ici savent que tu es présent chaque nuits ?

_ Hm... C'est...

_ Restes, ne pars pas Renji. »

Renji se massa lentement sa tempe, Byakuya lui faisait un caprice là, ou voulait-il vraiment qu'il reste au risque que leur relation soit découverte. Le jeune homme soupira : Byakuya était si difficile à cerner parfois.

Renji était... entreprenant. Ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il était aussi imprévisible qu'il pouvait être sage et calme. Et là, en cet instant, il choisit, avec sagesse, la voix de la retraite diplomatique. Il finit rapidement de nouer son obi.

Renji l'ignorait. Le sang de Byakuya ne fit qu'un tour. Il l'ignorait lui. Il allait partir alors qu'il s'était enfin décider à révéler leur relation à sa sœur. Byakuya sentit qu'il fallait agir. Et il agit. Il repoussa violemment les couvertures et se redressa... nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

Mais il n'en tint pas compte, non, tout ce qui lui importait à l'instant était son stupide fukutaicho qui se dirigeait stratégiquement vers la sortie la plus proche. Il se saisit de lui par la taille et fourra son visage dans son torse.

« Ne pars pas... s'il te plait.

_ Byakuya, soupira Renji troublé par la voix suppliante de son amant, j'aimerai rester et tu le sais mais... je pense... que quoi que tu en dises tu n'es pas encore prêt. »

Sous le choc, Byakuya releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux : son lieutenant se faisait conseiller maintenant surtout que sa remarque ne manquait pas de vérité. Et dans un même temps les deux hommes tournèrent leurs têtes sur le côté à l'entrée discrètement d'un troisième protagoniste.

Renji réprima un hurlement et se jeta sur le haori de son taicho qui trainait par-là, pour recouvrir l'essentiel de son cher et tendre. Tandis que Byakuya plaqua une main sur sa bouche tordue par l'horreur de la situation, réprima difficilement un haut le cœur et éructa dieu seul sait comment un faible : « Rukia ? », avant de filer au toilette, vomir son content.

Le pire dans tout ça fut d'entendre la voix presque détendue de son fukutaicho murmurer un : « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, tu n'étais pas prêt. ». Et alors qu'il se vidait les boyaux dans sa salle d'eau, il entendit Rukia se remettre violemment de sa surprise.

Violemment... c'est à dire en essayant d'exploser le crâne de son pauvre fukutaicho sur le sol millénaire de ses appartements, à moins que ça ne soit sur les murs, ou la table. Après tout, Byakuya n'était pas là pour le voir.

Mais effectivement, Rukia explosait bien, la tête de Renji sur le plancher de la chambre de Byakuya, en hurlant.

« Comment oses-tu ? Poser la main sur Nii-sama !

_ Ru...

_ Tu devrais avoir honte ! »

Byakuya finit rapidement de s'essuyer la bouche et passa en quatrième vitesse un yukata. Un objet lourd et non identifié avait heurté la cloison qui le séparait de sa chambre.

« Rukiaaa ! Arrêtes je peux tout t'expliquer !

_ Mon Nii-sama ! Nu ! Devant toi !

_ Rukia !

_ Viens ici ! »

Byakuya sortit en trombe dans sa chambre pour assister à une scène mémorable et sauver la vie, par la même occasion, de son compagnon. Rukia s'était saisit de la queue de cheval de Renji et lui secouait la tête dans tous les sens.

Il s'approcha doucement, histoire de ne pas recevoir également les foudres de sa sœur, ou un redoutable coup de poing mal placé. Renji fit un signe désespéré dans sa direction lorsqu'il le vit sortir. Byakuya réprima un rire, la situation était tout de même cocasse,

mais son partenaire ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il se mettait à rire. Il se recomposa une mine sérieuse.

« Rukia, lâche mon lieutenant s'il te plait.

_ Nii-sama ?

_ Lâche-le ou je crains qu'il ne survive à ton traitement.

_ Mais...

_ Il est grand temps que nous parlions Rukia, soupira Byakuya en imaginant la suite de la conversation. »

* * *

« Vous êtes ensemble... enfin je veux dire... ensemble ? Vraiment. »

Byakuya en était à son énième soupir de la soirée. Parfois, il devait bien le reconnaître, la réactivité de sa sœur adoptive frisait les capacités mentales du shinigami remplaçant... ou de l'Abarai. Il acquiesça lentement et jeta un coup d'œil à Renji qui arborait une mine réjouit quoique légèrement tuméfiée.

« Nii-sama ? Puis-je vous poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr Ru... »

Byakuya porta une nouvelle fois ses mains à ses lèvres, essayant de réprimer la nausée qui le menaçait. Mais elle fut trop forte pour lui. Et sans terminer sa phrase il se projeta en shumpo dans les toilettes rendre le contenu déjà mince de son estomac, sous les yeux

étonnés de sa sœur et de son amant.

Rukia dévisagea Renji un air mauvais sur la face. Qu'avait-il donc fait à ''son Nii-sama'' ? Certainement qu'en touchant un être aussi parfait que son frère Abarai avait dû le contaminer.

Si à cause de Renji, Byakuya était malade, elle lui ferait la peau, et peu importait la force de leurs anciens liens. Nul ne pouvait salir impunément ''Nii- sama''.

Le fukutaicho remarquant le regard menaçant de Rukia, prudent se décala un peu plus loin. Le rapide aperçut de la violence dont pouvait user la sœur de son amant pour protéger Byakuya l'effraya. Il ne la savait pas capable de telle extrémité et le regard qu'elle lui lançait à cet instant ne le rassurait nullement. Alors avant qu'elle ne parle il la prit de court.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, se défendit le lieutenant.

_ Nii-sama n'est jamais malade en temps normal. Mais là je le découvre nu dans tes bras et depuis il ne cesse d'aller aux toilettes vomir. Etrange non ?

_ Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien Rukia, objecta Renji. Moi aussi c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi mal.

_ En plus tu ne prends pas correctement soin de Nii-sama ? Tu profites de lui et puis tu l'abandonnes ? Quel monstre sans cœur peux-tu être Renji ?

_ Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, articula difficilement le jeune homme étonné de voir l'amour inconditionnel que Rukia portait à Byakuya. »

Jamais la jeune femme n'entendrait raison, une discussion s'avérait inutile. Alors il se releva pour aller voir comment allait son amant. Il trouva Byakuya penché sur le rebord de la cuvette, le visage aussi blanc qu'un linge. Le cœur de Renji s'affola en voyant l'état pitoyable de son homme, il s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il caressa la chevelure de jais.

« Byakuya ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle.

_ C'est rien. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Ren... »

Et une nouvelle fois sa phrase resta en suspend qu'une autre montée de bile le prit et le taicho se pencha aussitôt sur la cuvette. Renji écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de son compagnon et la ramena derrière son oreille. L'inquiétude se lisait sur la figure de l'Abarai. Hier encore son amant allait bien. Ils avaient fait l'amour et s'étaient endormis sans problème. Alors pourquoi Byakuya se trouvait si mal maintenant ? Quoi que en y repensant bien, cela faisait plusieurs jours que son amant semblait plus pâle que d'accoutumé et son humeur était en dent de scie. Le Kuchiki se releva difficilement aidé par son petit ami qui le dévisageait complètement incrédule. Rukia frappa à la porte.

« Nii-sama vous allez bien ? »

L'héritier Kuchiki soupira. C'est vrai que sa sœur était encore là. Une migraine commença à le faire grimacer, il ne désirait plus continuer la discussion avec Rukia.

« Rukia, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Retourne à ta division nous reparlerons plus tard.

_ Bien Nii-sama, mais ne voulez-vous pas avant que j'appelle un médecin tout de même ?

_ Non ça ira, répondit-il sur un ton plus dur pour que sa sœur comprenne qu'il souhaitait rester tranquille.

_ Je passerai vous voir dans la soirée Byakuya-sama. Reposez-vous bien. »

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui s'éloignèrent. Rukia était partie, mais Renji pensa qu'elle avait raison sur un point son compagnon devait voir un docteur.

« Je vais faire appeler la capitaine de la 4ème division pour qu'elle t'examine.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine Renji.

_ Je suis certain que pour toi, Unohana taicho ne verra pas d'inconvénient à venir t'ausculter à domicile, même si elle est très occupée.

_ J'ai dit non Abarai. Je vais bien, ne dérange pas Unohana-san inutilement.

_ Alors dis-moi ce que tu as chaton.

_ Renji je vais perdre patience. Je suis fatigué de tes questions stupides.

_ Oh tu redeviens le capitaine Kuchiki chaton ? Me donnes-tu un ordre ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non, soupira Byakuya un peu las. Mais je sais que je n'ai rien alors ne te fais pas de souci d'accord ? »

Le lieutenant acquiesça d'un signe de tête histoire de calmer son amant.

* * *

Comme chaque matin depuis presque une semaine, Renji entendit Byakuya régurgité tout ce qu'il avait mangé la veille dans les toilettes. Si au début il avait eu des doutes, là ses soupçons se confirmaient peu à peu, mais faire admettre la vérité à son ainé serait plus difficile. Renji sourit, c'était décidé aujourd'hui il aurait le cœur net que Byakuya le veuille ou pas.

Chose rare pour que tous les hommes de la 6ème division le remarque, leur taicho ne portait pas son étole autour de son cou. Malgré les fenêtres ouvertes, l'air conditionné qui fonctionnait, Byakuya mourrait de chaud, et cette journée qui s'étirait et ne semblait pas finir.

Renji déboula comme un fou dans le les bâtiments de la 6ème division. Bizarre pas un seul bruit, où donc se trouvaient tous les shinigamis de la division ? Il eut sa réponse en avançant un peu plus dans les couloirs.

Tous les hommes de la 6ème semblaient être en extase devant l'image plus qu'érotique de leur taicho, les yeux mi-clos, la tête rejeté à l'arrière et d'un geste lent avec sa main essayant de se ventilé le mieux possible.

Ces pervers de soldats reluquaient sans vergogne son homme et celui-ci ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Renji vit rouge.

« Que faites-vous donc ? N'avez-vous pas du travail à finir bande de fainéants ? Retournez à vos poste tout de suite, gronda le lieutenant. »

En entendant Renji hurler sur ses hommes, Byakuya releva la tête et tenta de se donner un peu de contenance. Que s'était-il passé pour que son lieutenant crie sur ses subordonnés ? Son amant renta dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui avec brusquerie.

Il tendit au taicho un sac en papier brun.

« Tiens, Je veux que tu fasses ce test lorsque tu rentreras ce soir s'il te plait.

_ Un test pour quoi ?

_ Fais le juste merci. »

Puis le lieutenant sortit prestement, laissant le capitaine perplexe face au petit sac en papier. Byakuya contempla le sac un long moment puis il glissa gracieusement la main pour en ressortir une petite boite en carton. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour comprendre la signification des quelques mots inscrit dessus.

S'il ne s'était pas autant entrainer à contrôler ses sentiments, il en aurait hurlé. Comment son fukutaicho, son propre amant pouvait lui faire une chose pareille, un tel déshonneur. La veine de sa tempe pulsa alors qu'il contemplait rageusement la boite comme s'il pouvait la réduire en poussière d'un seul regard. Il serra les dents, essayant de ravaler sa colère et surtout de contrôler son instinct qui lui hurlait de courir après son lieutenant pour soit l'étrangler soit l'occire de quelques manières que ce fut.

Il choisit néanmoins la solution qui ne l'obligerait pas à courir les couloirs de sa division comme un furieux : attendre le traitre ce soir dans la chambre à coucher.

Et il l'attendit de pied ferme. Le seul hic c'est que le responsable ne se pointait pas, faisait grandir la fureur du taicho. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures d'une attente interminable que Renji pensant la situation désamorcée, décida de quitter les quartiers de la 11eme division pour se rendre là où il habitait depuis quelques mois : le manoir des Kuchiki.

Au même instant, Byakuya patientait, s'énervait et reluquait cette fameuse boite. C'était idiot, l'idée aussi stupide que son amant. Mais à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, les résolutions de Byakuya s'étiolaient elles aussi. Le doute s'installait, sournois.

N'y tenant plus il saisit la boite et se rua aux toilettes.

Renji quant à lui avançait prudemment dans les couloirs du manoir. En réalité, il mesurait ses pas, ses gestes pour éviter de rencontrer son amant au détour d'un couloir. Il préférait, et Byakuya également, que l'affrontement se fasse dans leurs appartements et pas à la vue de tous.

Un hurlement troubla le chaste silence du manoir. Tout le Seireitei devait avoir entendu ce cri d'une rare puissance dont l'épicentre était exactement la chambre des tourtereaux.

« Tiens ?, se dit Renji au vu du hurlement qui résonnant encore dans ses oreilles, il est bien à la maison. »

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, pour tomber devant un Byakuya échevelé, Kenseikan enlevés et la mine furieuse mais en même temps totalement perdue.

Byakuya s'était accroché à la porte pour ne pas tomber. Il se jeta alors sur Renji et le tira à l'intérieur.

« Toi..., grogna-t-il en perdant toute prestance.

_ Je vois que tu as ouvert le paquet et que tu as essayé ce qu'il y avait dedans, répliqua Renji pas le moins du monde impressionné.

_ Comment...?

_ Alors quels sont les résultats ?, demanda le fukutaicho d'une voix calme.

_ Je... je... »

La sérénité de Renji le troublait, tout le troublait. Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la 6ème division et chef de clan Kuchiki était troublé, de quoi foutre les boules à un mort.

En réalité, Abarai était perturbé rien que par le fait de voir Byakuya dans cet état mais il se forçait à rester calme pour ne pas inquiéter davantage son amant.

« Alors ?, répéta-t-il.

_ Je... je suis... enceinte. »

A ces mots, Byakuya relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur la manche de son compagnon et recula un peu plus dans la chambre, se passant maladroitement une main dans les cheveux.

Renji n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir ou de prendre peur. L'état de son amant l'inquiétait. Il était rare de voir Byakuya dans un tel état de confusion. Il se rapprocha, se débattant un instant avec Byakuya qui essayait de le repousser. Mais finalement il réussit à le prendre dans ses bras.

« Chut, là, calme-toi. Ça va aller... tout ira bien.

_ C'est... je suis... enceinte... c'est impossible.

_ Chaton calme-toi, respires.

_ C'est impossible ! Tu entends !

_ Byakuya mon amour, je t'en prie. Respire, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me faire un arrêt. »

La voix de son amant lui parvint au-delà de sa panique et Byakuya inspira lentement une goulée d'air. Ses tremblements ne cessaient pas et Renji le serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Byakuya se lova dans l'étau rassurant que lui offrait son fukutaicho, essayant de calmer la panique qui l'envahissait.

« Nous irons voir Unohana taicho demain. Je suis sûr qu'elle aura une explication rationnelle à tout cela. »

Toute la nuit Renji veilla sur le sommeil agité de son amant. Byakuya oscillait entre moment de somnolence et agitation dû à des crises de paniques. La nouvelle passait mal. Renji embrassa souvent le front de son aimé pour le calmer. Ce ne fut qu'aux aurores, que le Kuchiki s'endormit enfin.

Son homme était enceinte ! Putain ! Renji aurait voulu sauté au cou de son amant et l'embrassé à pleine bouche, mais le taicho devait récupérer avant de pouvoir accepter puis avancer. Peut être que le test pouvait être faux, cela arrivait aussi non ?

Sans bruit le lieutenant de la 6ème division se décolla du corps de son compagnon, se leva et quitta la chambre. Avant de sortir la demeure du capitaine, Renji prit soin de faire en sorte que personne ne vienne déranger son amant.

Inspirer, expirer. Respirer lentement, essayer de calmer son angoisse. C'est un Abarai assez stressé et cherchant ses mots qui se présenta devant la capitaine Unohana. Elle le dévisagea en silence, laissant le temps au jeune homme de débuter la discussion. D'un sourire elle l'encouragea à parler. Bon il devait se lancer, si son absence durait trop longtemps, il craignait que son homme ne fasse une nouvelle crise.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger de si bonne heure Unohana taicho, mais pourriez vous venir ausculter Kuchiki taicho s'il vous plait... Il ne sent pas très bien.

_ Kuchiki-san est malade ?

_ Heu... non pas vraiment, juste il ne sent pas bien... Alors pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait ?

_ Bien entendu. Accorde-moi juste le temps de laisser les instructions Isane. »

La médecin suivait en silence Renji dans les méandres de couloirs de la demeure du clan Kuchiki. La capitaine s'étonna sans pour autant le montrer, de l'aisance avec laquelle le jeune vice capitaine se dirigeait dans ces lieux. Renji ouvrit une porte et entra un instant faisant patienter la doctoresse avant de revenir la chercher.

« Entrez je vous en prie Unohana taicho. »

Allongé sur son futon, l'air calme et serein, Byakuya continua à dormir sans détecter la présence des intrus. Bizarre, releva d'un air impassible Unohana, Kuchiki taicho qui ne ressentait pas une présence indésirable. Le plus surprenant fut la douceur et la manière intime dont le lieutenant de la 6ème réveilla son supérieur.

La relation de ces deux là allait bien au-delà de supérieur et subordonné. De la même manière qu'un chat, Byakuya ondula, s'étira et s'extirpa des bras de Morphée, au son de la voix de son amant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il tira sur le col du vêtement de Renji, pour rapprocher leurs lèvres, mais le lieutenant le repoussa gentiment.

« Taicho...

_ Je veux mon baiser du matin Renji.

_ Kuchiki taicho...

_ M'appelle pas comme ça, nous ne sommes pas à la 6ème division.

_ Unohana taicho est ici capitaine. »

Aussitôt Byakuya ouvrit les yeux, remarquant l'intruse, le rouge lui monta au joue. Que faisait donc le médecin dans leur chambre ? Puis comme un boomerang les souvenirs de la veille revinrent en plein face. Il n'avait pas rêvé, alors son souffle commença à manqué. Sa tête se mit à tourner, pour la première fois de sa vie, une migraine lancinante vrillait ses nerfs. Il attendait un enfant !

Renji remarqua le changement de couleur de son homme et vit qu'il allait de nouveau perdre pied comme la veille, il le prit dans ses bras.

Comme cela pouvait intéressant de voir Kuchiki Byakuya sans toute sa retenue et son air hautain sur son visage pensa la capitaine de la 4ème division. La médecin se rapprocha du couple, et posa une main sur le visage de Byakuya. Une lumière verte apparut sur sa paume de main, puis peu à peu le Kuchiki se mit à respirer plus lentement. Retrouvant son calme. Renji tenant toujours son amant dans ses bras, observa en silence la femme ausculter son partenaire en usant de son reiatsu. Au bout de quelques minutes,

elle afficha un immense sourire.

« Et bien cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cela !, dit simplement Unohana.

_ Kuchiki taicho va bien Unohana taicho ?, demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

_ Abarai, tu sais exactement de quel mal il souffre n'est ce pas ?

_ Heu... nous avons plus ou moins quelques doutes, mais à la fois cela est impossible non ?, répondit hésitant Renji.

_ Mais avant tout dites moi Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, vous êtes bel et bien amants n'est pas ? »

Les deux hommes détournèrent les yeux gênés, leurs visages devenant écarlates. Il fallait bien dire la vérité, puis de toute façon la personne la plus importante était déjà au courant. Et jamais de sa vie l'héritier Kuchiki ne s'était sentit aussi épanouie que depuis qu'il fréquentait son lieutenant alors, pourquoi continuer à cacher leur relation. Au diable l'honneur et le rang.

« Oui nous sommes bien ensemble. Renji est la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. »

Le cœur du fukutaicho se gonfla de fierté et de joie son amant l'aimait et assumait leur relation.

Si elle n'avait pas toujours ce masque distant en permanence sur sa figure, Unohana pense que sa mâchoire serait tombée par terre, Byakuya Kuchiki souriant en parlant d'autre chose que de règles et d'une ligne de conduite a adopté.

Puis ses yeux furent attirés par autres choses que les regards langoureux que se jetaient les deux hommes. A l'œil nu, elle pouvait voir les reiatsu du capitaine et du lieutenant se mélanger, et un d'une couleur particulier sur le ventre du brun. Intéressant ! Sans doute possible elle pouvait donner son diagnostique et l'expliquer. Elle attendit que les deux tourtereaux fassent de nouveau attention à elle. C'est le taicho qui reporta de nouveau tout intérêt à la femme, son amant fit de même et parla en premier.

« Alors Unohana taicho, Byaku... enfin Kuchiki taicho est vraiment... enceinte ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais comment est-ce possible, puis Renji rajoutant en rougissant, même si nous n'avons pas pris de précaution particulière.

_ Renji, râla son amant en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes.

_ Enfin, la raison est vraiment très simple et cela explique aussi la fatigue que vous ressentez Kuchiki-san, vos énergies sont simplement en symbiose.

_ Hein ?

_ Abarai laisse la donc finir et je t'expliquerais ce que tu n'as pas compris après.

_ Tu es cruel chaton, tu insinues que je suis un idiot ?

_ Tu ne l'es pas, il te faut juste du temps pour comprendre c'est tout, déclara l'ainé dans une demi sourire.

_ C'est bien ce que je dis, tu me traites d'idiot, bouda le cadet.

_ Heu excusez-moi je vais finir puis vous laisser continuer votre discussion. Alors je disais que vos reiatsu en se mettant en symbiose, on fusionné et crée une nouvelle entité.

_ Entité ?

_ Renji faut-il vraiment tout t'expliquer, s'agaça son supérieur et amant.

_ Pour faire court Abarai-kun, vos deux reiatsus ont crées tous les éléments nécessaires pour créer un nouvelle être, donc un bébé. »

Là ce fut au tour de Renji de piquer presque une crise entre hystérie, panique et pure joie. Depuis le temps qu'il se retenait, il pouvait enfin laisser parler ses sentiments. Ils allaient avoir un enfant ! Son homme portait leur bébé.

L'état proche de l'hystérie était largement retombé. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était embarrassante, gênante voir complètement folle. Renji se tortilla à sa place mal à l'aise. Byakuya, à genoux à ses côtés, posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse.

Renji avait de quoi être stressé, Byakuya lui même sentait son cœur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine.

Les principaux représentants des nobles ainsi que les taicho et fukutaicho étaient à présent tous réunis dans la salle de réception des Kuchiki. Le manoir était assez immense pour les accueillir tous. Les serviteurs s'activaient. A la table principale se trouvait Byakuya en compagnie de son lieutenant ainsi que sa sœur Rukia. En face d'eux, sur la gauche s'étendaient les tables réservées à la noblesse et sur leur droite celle pour le Gotei 13 avec en première ligne le Sotaicho en personne. Encore plus à droite une seule table avait été allouée pour les ryokas.

« Pfff... ça m'a l'air bien chiant tout ça, déclara Ichigo sans même prendre la peine de baisser d'un ton.

_ Allons Kurosaki, le raisonna Ishida, nous avons reçu cette invitation d'Abarai. Fais preuve de bonne volonté.

_ Mouais... ça m'a l'air bien pompeux quand même. »

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Renji en entendant Kurosaki. Il serra les poings et entreprit d'ignorer ce rustre de shinigami remplaçant. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge et lui hurler des insanités mais il se retint de justesse : Byakuya ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il faisait un esclandre et briserait le protocole.

« Hum... Bonsoir, commença Byakuya sans prendre garde aux remarques d'Ichigo troublant le silence, je suis heureux de voir que tous avez pu vous libérer pour cette réception.

_ Voyons, il est normal de nous déplacer. Il est si rare que Byakuya-kun nous invite à quoi que ce soit, lança Kyouraku à la volée. »

Sans en prendre ombrage de la remarque de son ancien sensei, comme si rien ne pouvait entacher son bonheur et son honneur, Byakuya continua sous les yeux admiratifs de son amant.

« Abarai Renji et moi même avons une importante nouvelle à annoncer. Nous entretenons une liaison depuis pas mal d'année bien que nous l'avons gardé secrète jusqu'à récemment et nous avons la joie et l'honneur de vous annoncez que nous attendons un enfant. »

Rien n'aurait pu préparer le couple à ce qui allait suivre. Rien. Pas même tout l'entraiment rigoureux de l'aristocratie. Pas même le difficile entrainement de capitaine. Rien.

Tous avaient le verre à la main. Tous avaient le bras levé comme pour un toast. Et tous semblaient avoir les mâchoires se décrocher pour dire bonjour au sol. Tous sauf Unohana bien évidemment et Kurosutchi qui prenait convulsivement des notes en marmonnant d'inintelligibles phrases.

Ichigo sembla être le premier à reprendre ses esprits et demanda benoitement.

« Qui est la mère ?

_ C'est moi, répondit Byakuya d'un ton pince sans rire. »

Le Sotaicho faillit en recracher son dentier. Et le silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Un silence lourd et surtout gênant pour les deux hommes qui attendaient quelques réactions de la part des invités.

« Mais enfin c'est impossible !, s'écria un noble quelconque dans la foule.

_ Si ça l'est. Kuchiki taicho et Abarai fukutaicho m'ont consulté à ce propos et je confirme la grossesse de Kuchiki taicho à exactement 3 mois et 2 semaines.

_ Comment ? Questionna Soi Fon.

_ Le comment est purement confidentiel et il ne m'appartient pas de le dévoiler. »

Un nouveau silence. Histoire que tous digèrent la nouvelle et accepte la situation. Au vu de la tête de certains cela n'allait pas être de tout repos et Byakuya se tassa un peu plus sur son siège devant quelques regards hostiles. Sous la table Renji lui agrippa la main et redressa son torse, défiant du regard celui qui mettrait à mal son amant. Sa prestance était telle que même Byakuya ne put détacher son regard de son amant pendant un long moment.

Puis ils s'avancèrent. Jyuushiro Ukitake fut le premier à se lever pour aller féliciter le couple suivit de près par son ami Shunshui Kyouraku. Byakuya fut soulager intérieurement que ses anciens sensei soient heureux de la nouvelle.

Puis suivit le Sotaicho accompagné d'Unohana Taicho qui était déjà au courant bien sûr. Ichigo suivit des ryokas était les suivants. L'échange entre lui et Byakuya fut bref, la gêne était présente. Ichigo glissa un : « Félicitation Papa. » à Renji qui s'étouffait de rage devant son incartade au protocole et envoya une œillade à Rukia sous le regard courroucé de son grand frère.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Byakuya de se retenir de dégainer Senbonzakura lorsque Mayuri se proposa de le disséquer histoire de voir comment s'était à l'intérieur. Hitsugaya chassa rapidement le savant fou d'un regard glacial et félicita le couple.

Les formalités durèrent toute la soirée, fatigante. Les deux amants étaient fourbus en retournant à leurs appartements mais dans l'ensemble cela ne s'était pas trop mal passé.

* * *

Il adorait ce corps si musclé dont ses mains connaissaient par cœur les courbes anguleuses. Ce souffle chaud sur sa nuque, la chaleur moite de la pièce, les bruits indécents de leurs corps s'entrechoquant emplissaient l'air. Il geignait à chaque coup de hanche. Ce sexe dur et gonflé qui entrait sortait constamment en lui, le grisait. Il aimait ça et malgré sa grossesse il en redemandait encore plus qu'en temps normal. Ses hormones depuis quelques mois s'étaient totalement emballées. Son corps réclamait son due, sa ration journalière de lubricité. Les positions devenaient de plus en plus restreintes, et la brouette japonaise qu'il appréciait tant n'était plus possible. Mais pour l'instant il ne pensait qu'à Renji et son pénis qui se mouvait lentement en lui, mettant légèrement une de ses jambes en l'air. Même comme cela c'était bon, trop bon. Byakuya saisit son propre sexe et le masturba doucement au rythme des déhanchés de son amant. La voix du taicho augmenta de volume, gémissant encore plus fort.

« Ren, Ren... hmm

_ Que veux-tu mon ange ?

_ Pus fort... Renjii...

_ Non non mon ange, on risquerait de faire mal au bébé.

_ Plus profond... s'il te plait...

_ Je ne cèderai pas à ton caprice Byakuya... mais je te promets que tu vas prendre ton pied. »

Et sans plus attendre, Renji sortit complètement son sexe de l'antre humide et chaud de son homme. Le lieutenant changea son amant de position, le mettant sur le dos contemplant à loisir cet être qui malgré le fait d'en avoir fait son amant et compagnon de vie, qu'il admirait toujours autant. Il se mit à genoux et introduisit délicatement sa virilité dans l'intimité de Byakuya.

Le Kuchiki fermait les yeux émettant des sons appréciateurs. Les va et viens d'Abarai étaient de plus en plus rapides, plus puissants sans jamais aller vraiment au fond, mais cela suffit à faire jouir Byakuya. Un long râle précéda la libération de Renji. Faire l'amour avec son homme enceinte était vraiment délicieux.

Depuis que le taicho de la 6ème division ne pouvait plus assurer ses fonctions, le fukutaicho occupait par intérim le poste de son amant. Pourtant épuisé de sa journée, Renji ne pouvait se passer après le sexe de continuer à câliner son compagnon. Comme il l'aimait cet homme.

Depuis la fameuse soirée où ils avaient officialisé devant tous leur relation et leur bonheur à venir, les deux amants en privé ne se concentraient plus que sur l'arrivée prochaine du bébé.

Accueillir un enfant semblait plus compliqué que ça ne paraissait, surtout si celui si était un futur Kuchiki. Renji aurait voulu que l'enfant à naitre porte son nom de famille, mais apparemment selon l'étiquette due au rang de son compagnon le bébé avait déjà un destin tout tracé. Renji râla lorsqu'il fut mis au courant de tout, bien qu'il fréquentait l'héritier d'une des plus puissantes familles du Sereitei, le lieutenant n'en restait qu'un simple roturier.

Cependant il n'en voulait pas à Byakuya, mieux valait l'avenir que le nom de son amant offrait à leur futur enfant que celui que lui pouvait lui donner. Il se consola sur le choix du prénom et la décoration de la chambre. Une victoire était mieux que rien du tout. Il soupira d'aise en caressant le ventre rond de Byakuya.

« Ren ?

_ Qu'est qu'il y a chaton ?

_ Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

_ Hier ? Avant ou après avoir fait l'amour ?

_ Idiot ! Avant et après.

_ Oui j'y ai pensé mais pas réfléchis particulièrement... tu sais chaton, peu importe que tu sois enceinte ou pas. Que tu sois en repos ou pas, tu restes le seul et unique capitaine de la 6ème tu sais. Et même si j'occupe ce poste en ce moment c'est juste en attendant ton retour. Je ne t'ai pas encore dépassé, et même dans ton état je n'arrive toujours pas à te battre... c'est frustrant.

_ Je peux te laisser gagner la prochaine fois si tu veux ?, taquina Byakuya.

_ Jamais de la vie et mon honneur de mâle t'en fais quoi ?, s'offusqua Renji.

_ Sérieusement je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore le courage ou l'envie de revenir à la division même après l'accouchement. Puis qui de mieux que toi pour prendre ma place ? Tu as toutes les qualités pour être un excellent capitaine ?

_ Hors de question et le sujet est clos.

_ Comme tu vou... »

Byakuya n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase. Mais c'était quoi ça à l'instant ? Cette douleur dans son ventre ! Ses mains tapotèrent les draps. Mouillés ! Pourquoi suait-il autant ? Il releva sur Renji un regard rempli de question. Une autre douleur au bas ventre. Etait-il en train de mourir ?

Une autre douleur, encore plus forte que les précédentes. Byakuya serra les dents et attendit haletant la nouvelle vague. Renji s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Mon amour, tout va bien ?

_ Je...

_ Chaton qui a-t-il ? As-tu encore envie de vomir ?

_ Idiot ! Je suis en train d'accoucher ! Va prévenir Unohanaaaaaa ! »

Toute la maitrise de Renji s'évapora comme neige au soleil, il resta à ses côtés les bras ballants, la bouche à demi ouverte, les yeux fixes. Toute once de raison semblait avoir délaissé son esprit. La situation aurait pu paraître cocasse mais Byakuya n'avait absolument pas envie de rire.

Il se redressa maladroitement sur un coude et envoya une gifle retentissante à son amant. Lequel alla s'écraser sur le mur dans un bruit mat.

« Baka ! Ce n'est pas le moment de bailler aux corneilles. Je... Aaaah ! Unohana ! VITE ! »

Le coup eut au moins le crédit de rendre les capacités à Renji. Il se releva et sortit de la pièce comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. En chemin, il croisa Rukia que les cris de son frère avaient alerté. Il la saisit pas les épaules et lui hurla dessus.

« Le bébé sort ! »

Rukia le regarda un instant comme s'il était le plus parfait demeuré du monde puis son esprit sembla saisir la subtilité. Elle repoussa Renji d'une taloche.

« Va chercher Unohana taicho ! Je m'occupe de Nii-sama ! Dépêches-toi crétin !

_ Ou... Oui ! »

Et Renji disparut dans un shunpo impeccable. Rukia se précipita alors vers les appartements de son frère, croisant en chemin quelques serviteurs elle hurla.

« Des linges propres ! Beaucoup ! Et de l'eau ! Devant la chambre de Byakuya-sama ! »

Ceux-ci ne demandèrent pas leur reste et d'un seul coup ce fut l'effervescence dans le manoir des Kuchiki. Rukia posa la main sur la porte et hésita à entrer dans la chambre de son frère, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait trouver. Un hurlement perçant, la fit sursauter et s'en plus se poser de question, elle fit coulisser le battant.

Elle le trouva à quelques mètres de son lit, enroulé dans ses draps. Il était couché en chien de fusil, le visage tiré par la souffrance.

« Nii-sama ! »

A cette appellation il ouvrit un œil et regarda sa sœur courir dans sa direction. Elle récupéra des linges propres des bras des serviteurs, ainsi que l'eau et referma les portes, dissimulant son frère des yeux des curieux.

Rapidement, elle lui fit une nouvelle couche, se saisit d'un yukata léger et se dirigea vers son frère. Il était nu sous ses draps, devinant ce qu'elle allait faire, il eut un mouvement de recul bien vite stopper par une douleur fulgurante. Il se recroquevilla au sol, mâchoire crispée.

« Ruk...ia ! Non !

_ Ne faîtes pas l'enfant Nii-sama ! Autant que ce soit moi qui vous habille plutôt que Unohana Taicho. »

Byakuya capitula et referma les yeux. Rukia le manipulait avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Rapidement il fut habillé et rallongé dans sa couche. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits lorsque Rukia posa un linge frais sur son front. Il la regarda les yeux vitreux et tenta de la rassurer par un sourire mais une nouvelle vague de douleur, le fit se cambrer et hurler.

« Unohana Taicho ! »

Renji Abarai, fukutaicho de la sixième division, ne prit même pas le temps de frapper. Il se précipita dans le bureau du capitaine de la quatrième. D'un coup d'œil, il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule, le capitaine de la treizième division semblait être là pour consultation.

« Abarai fukutaicho, vous êtes dans mes quartiers, commença-t-elle d'une voix affable.

_ Je... Je...

_ Avez-vous une bonne raison pour venir me déranger dans mon travail, continua-t-elle.

_ Eh bien ! Je... le bébé... et Byakuya... et mal... et je... Rukia. »

Renji semblait avoir perdu toute capacité mentale et bégayait quelques mots totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

« Seriez-vous en train de me dire que Kuchiki taicho accouche ?

_ Oui ! »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des paupières que la capitaine à la tresse disparut de son champ de vision. Ukitake se rhabilla et saisit Renji par le coude. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Tout se passera bien, Retsu est sur le coup. Quant à nous autant le suivre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je... oui. »

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs disparut d'un coup de shunpo, Renji à sa suite. Rapidement ils retournèrent au manoir Kuchiki, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre du noble, juste à temps pour entendre Unohana lui dire d'une voix douce.

« Byakuya-sama, il va falloir vous ouvrir le ventre. La césarienne est nécessaire dans votre... »

BAM !

Renji tomba au sol, évanouit, son esprit ne pouvant en supporter plus. Unohana le regarda d'un air compatissant puis retourna à sa tâche.

« Laissez-le là. Byakuya-sama, êtes-vous prêt ?

_ Allez-y ! Qu'on en finisse ! Aaah ! »

Elle lui glissa une lanière de cuir dans la bouche.

« Mordez ça ! Soyez courageux, ça sera finit dans quelques minutes.

_ Hmmmm ! »

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de regarder son amant à terre pour se donner courage. Ukitake faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le réveiller mais Renji semblait ne pas vouloir revenir parmi les vivants. Byakuya hurla, il hurla à s'en péter les cordes vocales. Dieu ! Ça faisait si mal. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes à chaque instant.

« Tenez bon ! C'est bientôt fini !

_ Aaaah! Renji! Urgh ! Bordel... Hnnn!

_ Je suis là mon amour. »

Byakuya leva les yeux sur son amant qui semblait s'être remis du choc. Il lui caressait doucement le visage, le rafraichissait de temps à autre avec un linge mouillé. Byakuya sembla reprendre courage. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, ne se lâchaient pas du regard, ignorant de ce que Unohana faisait, ils étaient tout occupés à se bouffer des yeux. Il avait l'impression que son amant lui communiquait un peu de sa force ainsi.

Il se saisit d'une des mains de Renji et la serra à lui briser les os. Il n'avait pas osé le faire avec Rukia, la pauvre n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir les doigts cassés. Renji, lui, était blanc comme un linge, mais subissait le choc et la douleur sans broncher.

Soudain, ils entendirent la récompense de leur effort. Un hurlement strident qui se transforma rapidement en pleurs. Renji ne le regardait même pas, tout occupé à baiser le front de son compagnon.

« Tu as réussis, mon amour ! Tout va bien à présent. »

Isane s'éclipsa avec leur précieux trophée, histoire de lui faire un brin de toilette, alors qu'Unohana était toute occupée à recoudre le capitaine de la sixième.

« Cela cicatrisera en quelques semaines. Avec les années elle disparaitra peu à peu. »

Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, elle se leva et alla rejoindre sa subordonnée. Pendant ce temps Renji cala quelques coussins dans le dos de son amant, histoire de le redresser un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles réapparurent. Chacune tenant un enfant.

« Vous avez eu de magnifique faux jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Toutes mes félicitations. »

Renji semblait sous le choc de la révélation. Ce fut Byakuya qui tendit les bras, manifestant le désir de les sentir contre lui. Isane lui tendit celui qu'elle portait.

« Voici votre fils, le premier né. »

Unohana s'approcha de Renji et lui plaça d'office dans les bras le deuxième enfant.

« Et votre fille. »

Renji s'assit aux côtés de son amant et admira le fruit de sa chair qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

* * *

« Jeunes maitres ! Jeunes maitres ! »

Depuis son bureau dans les quartiers de la 6ème division, penché sur des dossiers importants, Byakuya entendait les hurlements provenant des couloirs, mais il leva à peine le nez de son travail. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Renji tendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'étira bruyamment. Le taicho lâcha un soupir silencieux. Aujourd'hui tout comme hier, cette journée ne serait pas de tout repos. Les bruits dans les couloirs se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

« Jeunes maitres ! Attendez s'il vous plait ! Jeunes maitres ! Ne faites pas ça vous ne pouvez pas faire ça... »

Malgré le bruit, et les cris, ni le capitaine ni le lieutenant ne bougèrent. Renji installé confortablement sur son siège en cuir, baillait aux corneilles en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre du bureau, et jouant d'une manière distraite avec le manche de Zabimaru.

« Jeunes maitreeeeeeeesssss vous n'avez pas le droittttt ! »

D'un geste brusque, Byakuya se leva en frappant ses paumes de mains sur le bureau, faisant voler quelques papiers. Cela ne troubla pas le moins du monde son compagnon, qui continuait son admiration lascive du ciel au dehors. Bon très bien ce paresseux ne voulait pas bouger de lui-même ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, le taicho allait l'obliger à se lever de gré ou de force. Son supérieur se mit devant le fukutaicho, les mains sur les hanches et se racla doucement la gorge.

« Renji ! »

Le lieutenant laissa échapper un soupir et reporta son attention sur son amant devinant sans peine ce qui allait suivre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à affronté les cris et les reproches de son homme, mais docilement il fit semblant d'écouter.

« Qu'y a-t-il chaton ? »

Byakuya rejeta sa tête à l'arrière et fit rouler ses yeux. Comme Renji pouvait être agaçant parfois, lui et sa nonchalance, feignant d'ignorer ce qui se passait.

« Que faites-vous. Jeunes maitreeeees noooonnnn »

Toujours les cris dans les couloirs. Le son de petits pas courant sur le parquet de la 6ème division. Kyoko et Seiji.

Lui s'en était déjà occupé le matin, ce n'était plus son tour. Renji devait prendre le relai. Bon utiliser la manière forte pour faire réagir son homme ne servirait à rien. Intérieurement le capitaine sourit. Alors autant rusé. Sensuellement il se pencha vers son amant, et effleura les lèvres charnues de l'Abarai.

« Ren !

_ Oui chaton ?

_ J'ai envie de toi.

_ Hein ? Là ? Tout de suite ?

_ Oui, ça ne peut pas attendre. Je veux te sentir parcourir mon corps. Que tu me prennes sur le bureau...

_ Tu m'excites là tu sais Byakuya.

_ Alors au lieu de le dire montre le moi. »

Renji attira son amant à lui en tirant sur la manche de son kimono, le faisant assoir sur ses cuisses. Comme un affamé il s'empara de la bouche de son ainé, l'embrassant fougueusement, mêlant leurs langues dans un soupir d'aise. D'une main, il commença à faire glisser le vêtement des épaules de son homme, caressant sa peau laiteuse, mais il fut interrompu par de nouveaux cris.

« Jeunesss maitresss arreteeezzzzzz »

Renji releva la tête et pesta. Byakuya avait réussit mais ne montra pas sa satisfaction. Après plus de six ans de vie commune, il savait comment faire marcher son partenaire comme il le désirait. Le point faible de Renji était bel et bien sa lubricité, d'ailleurs le Kuchiki ne s'en plaignait pas.

« Je vais m'en occuper puis je reviens. Tu m'attends chaton ?

_ Bien sûr mon cœur. Je vais rester tout chaud pour toi. »

Sans attendre, Renji sortit du bureau et ne chercha pas longtemps dans les couloirs avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec les perturbateurs. Son visage fermé et déterminé quelques secondes avant, s'éclaircit.

« Papa !

_ Papa ! »

Deux petites tornades, l'une aux cheveux rouges avec de magnifiques yeux onyx, l'autre brun au regard rubis, lui sautèrent au cou.

« Kyoko, Seiji. Alors c'est vous qui faites tout ce raffut ?, interrogea le jeune père en portant ses deux enfants dans chacun de ses bras puissants.

_ On s'entrainait au shumpo papa, cria presque Kyoko gesticulant dans tout les sens faisant frotter sa tignasse rouge au menton de son père.

_ On le fait bien papa, rajouta Seiji le jumeau brun de la fillette. Même que la nounou elle arrive pas à nous rattraper.

_ C'est vrai. C'est elle qui fait le bruit papa, pas nous, confirma Kyoko.

_ Nous on fait pas de bêtise papa. On est très sage, déclara Seiji.

_ Vous êtes des anges, dit le père en embrassant ses deux enfants sur le front. On va voir papa maintenant ?

_ Oui, s'écrièrent en cœur les jumeaux. »

Vraiment leurs enfants menaient leur lieutenant de père par le bout du nez. Byakuya cacha un rictus moqueur en voyant son homme revenir les bras encombrés par les jumeaux. Cette arrivée sonnait la fin de la journée au bureau et un retour mérité dans la demeure des Kuchiki.

Renji déposa en douceur leur fille et leur garçon âgé de cinq ans au sol. Kyoko plus vive que son frère fonça sur les genoux de son autre père et se saisit de Senbonzakura, jouant avec. Seiji resta dans les bras de Renji, caressant comme toujours les longues mèches flamboyantes, collant sa tête contre le torse de son père. Byakuya prit sa fille tout contre lui et se rapprocha de son homme, profitant pour embrasser Seiji qui s'endormait presque sur le corps de son père. Kyoko restait absorbée par le zanpakûto du taicho. Le Kuchiki saisit la main de son compagnon.

« Renji rentrons chez nous. »

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme sourit à son partenaire. Chacun des deux papas portant tout contre leur cœur, leur plus précieux bien.

* * *

« Capitaine Kuchiki !

_ Présent Sotaicho.

_ Et... capitaine... Kuchiki !

_ Présente Sotaicho ! »

Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir un instant. Cela n'allait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il en touche deux mots aux concernés. Tous les capitaines sursautèrent de surprise lorsqu'ils virent leur capitaine-commandant disparaître dans un shumpo.

Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard à l'entrée du manoir Kuchiki. Ils allaient l'entendre ces deux là, et pas qu'un peu. L'ancien capitaine Abarai, apparut sur le porche. Il claqua ses mains ensemble dans un geste de contentement et cria.

« Byakuya-chéri, nous avons un visiteur ! Chaton ?

_ Je suis là Ren. Sotaicho-sama, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

_ Un menu problème, que vous saurez régler tous les deux j'en suis sûr. Outre les incessants problèmes d'insubordination que nous subissons continuellement avec vos enfants, leurs... noms posent... problème.

_ Comment cela ?, demanda Renji.

_ Ils ont le même nom, soupira Byakuya devant la lenteur de son amant, cela cause donc quelques soucis de différenciation, n'est-ce pas Sotaicho ?

_ En effet.

_ Oh, comprit enfin Renji.

_ Je ne vois qu'une solution, continua Byakuya sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son amant, Kyoko prendra le nom de Renji comme cela se sera plus simple, n'est ce pas ? »

L'ancien capitaine de la 6eme division, aujourd'hui tenu par son fils d'à peine une centaine d'année, feignit d'ignorer le sourire radieux de son partenaire.

« Cela semble être bien, conclut Yamamoto au bout de quelques instants de réflexion, tâchez de les tenir à l'œil un peu plus, la chambre des 46 n'apprécie pas vraiment leur insolence.

_ Ce sera fait, répliqua Renji d'une voix enjouée. »

Une fois leur ancien boss disparut, Renji se saisit de son homme et le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac à patate, sourd aux protestations de Byakuya.

« Lâches-moi Ren ! Fais-moi descendre !

_ Pas avant d'arriver dans la chambre, répliqua le gai luron en lui caressant sournoisement les fesses. »

Byakuya se tendit et ne répliqua pas. Il s'accrocha un peu plus fermement aux épaules puissantes de son amant. Sans aucune douceur, il se fit jeter sur le lit qu'ils partageaient. Il mima une mine boudeuse.

« Tâchez de vous montrer plus doux lieutenant.

_ Est-ce un ordre, mon capitaine ?, ronronna Renji à ses oreilles.

_ En effet fukutaicho, répliqua Byakuya d'une voix polaire, c'est un ordre. »

Renji se colla encore un peu plus à lui, l'écrasant presque de son poids et lui écarta les cuisses d'un geste expert du genou.

« A vos ordres, susurra-t-il en faisant rencontrer douloureusement leur virilité. »

Byakuya se cambra en arrière. Il se remit rapidement de la vague de plaisir qui l'avait traversé et regarda d'un air contrarié son amant qui le dévisageait un air victorieux sur le visage. Malgré les années qui avaient passé, ils n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup changé, aussi bien physiquement que sexuellement. Son amant arrivait toujours aussi rapidement à l'exciter.

Malgré les années qui avaient passé, il était toujours plus fort que Renji. Byakuya sourit doucement à son amant, banda ses muscles et le retourna sur le dos.

« Eh bien mon amour, rigola Renji en lui caressant les reins, tu sembles être en manque ?

_ A qui la faute, minauda Byakuya assis sur le désir de son partenaire, tu passes ton temps à t'entrainer avec tes enfants. »

Renji suspendit son geste et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant pour voir tout le sérieux de la déclaration. Il échangea rapidement leur position et tout en déshabillant son amant.

« Je vais devoir me racheter alors, prévint-il.

_ Tu as intérêt, mon cœur, répliqua Byakuya en l'encerclant de ses bras. »

Aussitôt Renji se saisit des lèvres de son amant, l'embrassant avec fougue. Même en sachant par avance le vainqueur du duel, leurs langues bataillèrent pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Comme il était bon, malgré le nombre d'année passé à s'aimer, se disputer, pleurer et rire ensemble, de partager une chose aussi tendre qu'un baiser. Comme souvent c'est l'ancien fukutaicho qui remporta le duel, sa langue imposant son rythme à celle de son ainé. Suçotant, mordillant la chair rose et humide, faisant gémir tout contre ses lèvres Byakuya. L'ex taicho passa ses mains dans la crinière de son amant, faisant glisser négligemment l'élastique retenant ses cheveux, qui retombèrent en cascade sur les épaules du cadet. Cela ne dérangea pas le fukutaicho dont la bouche abandonnait les lèvres de Byakuya pour aller se poser dans le creux de son cou, mordillant la chair offerte. L'ainé gémit, Renji sourit. Avec les années il avait appris par cœur toutes les zones érogènes de son compagnon. Et le faire frissonner de plaisir juste en effleurant ces parties l'amusait toujours. Lire en Byakuya, aller au devant de ses demandes étaient si simple, tout comme à l'instant il savait exactement ce que désirait l'autre homme. Alors avant même que le Kuchiki ne réclame quoi que ce soit, Renji passa une main sur les têtons durcit et les pinça. A cela son amant se cambra, d'un geste expert, l'Abarai fit passer sa main sous les fesses de son homme. Commençant à caresser tendrement l'entrée du Kuchiki, qui se mit à trembler d'anticipation. Pourtant, Renji préféra s'amuser à taquiner les bouts de chairs roses, les mouillants en y passant sa langue, les maltraitants croquants tendrement entre ses dents. Soumis aux caresses de son compagnon, Byakuya haletait de plus en plus. C'est vrai qu'il était en manque, et ce qu'il désirait s'était de sentir toute la vigueur de Renji en lui. Alors pour faire comprendre son désir à son pervers d'homme, le Kuchiki écarta plus largement ses cuisses tout en émettant un gémissement plus fort et aigu que les autres. De suite le cadet remarqua le corps tendu de l'ainé.

« Chaton ? demanda Renji en relevant la tête.

_ Ren… Ren je vais me passer de préliminaires, chuchota Byakuya dont le souffle devait de plus en plus court.

_ Pas de préliminaires hein ? »

De son regard rubis plongea dans celui de son amant, complètement assombris par le désir. Les pupilles de Byakuya formait presque une fente tellement ils étaient dilatés. Ce n'était pas en manque qu'il était mais en chaleur. Sans attendre plus, le fukutaicho releva les jambes du taicho, positionnant son sexe juste devant l'intimité serré du brun. Rapidement il mouilla deux de ses doigts en les passant dans sa bouche, puis il humidifia l'anus découvert de son compagnon, avant d'y glisser un premier intrus. Byakuya grogna quand Renji retira son doigt.

« … arrête de jouer… Amour, supplia Byakuya. »

Très bien si vraiment le brun ne voulait aucune préparation, ses désirs seraient des ordres. Renji posa les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules et doucement il commença à introduire son sexe dans l'intimité étroite du capitaine. Malgré l'excitation et l'habitude, le Kuchiki se crispa un peu quand il accueillit en lui le membre de son homme. Il respira lentement pour faire passer la douleur, au bout de quelques secondes, d'un regard il fit comprendre à l'autre qu'il pouvait bouger. Dans la chambre retentissait les sons des corps couverts de sueur s'entrechoquant. Renji s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément encouragé par les halètements de son compagnon. Ce soir plus que d'habitude, il trouvait Byakuya brulant comme c'était bon. Trop bon. Dans un dernier coup de rein le maitre de Zabibaru se déversa à l'intérieur de son amant. A bout de force, épuisé mais repus, le cadet s'effondra sur le torse du brun respirant à plein poumon son parfum. Comme toujours après ses moments-là, Renji se laissa cajoler par son homme. Savourant avec délice les baisers sur son cou et les mains qui se baladaient sur son corps.

« Ren ? Chuchota Byakuya

_...

_ Ren ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

_ …

_ Que dirais tu de voir si tu sais toujours changer les couches… ?

_Hein ? Distraitement Renji ouvrit un œil.

_Mon cœur…tu vas être papa pour la troisième fois... enfin seconde.

_ Hein ?

_ Je suis allé voir Unohana hier matin… je suis enceinte… »

Et sans même avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, la bouche du Kuchiki fut capturée par celle de Renji qui l'étouffa dans un baiser.

Bon Dieu comme il pouvait être heureux d'avoir eu le courage de suivre son cœur et de faire du froid et impassible Kuchiki taicho son homme. Chaque jour qu'il passait avec lui était un véritable apprentissage du bonheur.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Voili voilu ce fut long, difficile pour ne pas dire laborieux mais nous y sommes arrivées. La fin du chapitre 2 donc de la fic. **_

_**Bon ok j'y ai mis un peu de mauvaise volonté mais faut pas m'en vouloir j'suis une feignasse comme ce n'est pas permis. Vous avez remarqué comme il y a moins de lemon dans ce second chapitres? Non mais y a pas que le sexe dans la vie "Bande de perverses".**_

_**J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus et que vous nous laisser plein plein de review.**_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa**_


End file.
